Amiable Assailant
by AndroidEvian
Summary: Jack and Yusei meet for the first time in a lustful perversity Yusei thought he was in danger before, but when he finds out the truth about Jack... He knows what could happen (Yusei x Jack)


**Amiable Assailant**

I felt a hard stone ache against my bones, and one strong hand pin both of mine up against the tunnel wall. A knee inserted itself between my legs and a foot stomped both of mine into submission. The man was blonde, violet eyed, slim like me, but very effeminate. He cupped my chin in his fingers, then ran the tip of his thumb over my marker, his expression a dark kind of playfulness. He spoke in a cold, ice on velvet kind of voice.

"Just what do we have here? Satellite boy… roaming under the stone bridges of Domino City?"

"My name is Yusei!" I shouted back at him, angered by his slur at my Satellite marker. Then logic kicked in. _Idiot! Why would you tell him your name? Don't you know what he could do to you now?!_ My conscious screamed, and the blonde's smile grew even wider with malicious amusement.

"Yusei… the hero of the sewer rats from Satellite. Do you know who I am?" I shook my head no, not strong enough to remove my chin from his fingers. "I'm the King. Jack Atlas."

"W-what do you want with me?" I stuttered,

"What do _I_ want?" He scoffed slightly, like this was some kind of joke. "Come now, I only want to conduct a little… experiment." _Oh God… he's going to hurt me… and my friends. I have to protect them!_ I struggled violently against him, managing to get free of him, but he tripped me, and tackled me to the smooth stone ground.

"Let me go! Get off of me, you bastard!" I screamed, writhing beneath him like a worm.

"Mmm just keep thrashing. Yusei. Your feistiness only makes this better for me." Jack propped me up so I was on my knees, his legs around them so he was sitting between my calves. His tongue flicked against the outer curve of my ear, and fingernails of his left hand dragged from meeting point of my clavicles, down my chest as his right hand encased my throat. I gasped loudly, and his thumb rubbed the vitality point in the side of my neck, before squeezing my esophagus in a deadly sort of tease. Jack's left hand slowly trailed back up my chest, across my evident collarbones, and to my top vertebrae, taking the shirt by the shoulders and peeling it away from my arms. My entire upper body was exposed, and I felt his lips press against my earlier massaged jugular. Warm, moist, full lips… I heard a loud heartbeat in my ears, and it was as though an animal rose up from within me.

"Jack!" I cried out, sounding like I was in an intense pleasure. _What are you doing?!_ My conscious screamed. _This is the enemy! He could hurt you, kill you! Yusei, stop it! St…!_ Within seconds, the urgent voice was silenced in my bliss. I moaned out as Jack released my throat, squeezed my nipples in his fingers, and pulled the flesh surrounding my jugular between his teeth. I found myself pressed tightly into his body, and I rammed my hands into the front pockets of his jeans. Finding the groin in the center of his hips, I rubbed my fingers along the spot just above his growing erection, squeezing and earning a few soft, breathy moans. I undid the button and unzipped his jeans, sliding my hand into the flap of his boxers. I touched the tip, delicately, and he was on me like a lion. He was so hungry for me he stripped his pants off faster than I could say 'Fuck me!

"Yusei…!" He growled my name lustfully, ripping my jeans and boxers off before suddenly slamming inside of me full force. I gave a loud gasp at first, pain surging from my anus into the rest of my anal region like a fire. It was exhilarating though. The rush of adrenaline, heavy breathing, the sting of that growing, hardening, rod inside me… MMM! I backed into each of Jack's thrusts wildly. He moaned loudly. His rod stretched and pounded my entrance. His tip was like a stone at this point, as was the rest of his thick, endless length. My prostrate was hammered, as if it was a drum with the kick being set into overdrive on an Infant Annihilator breakdown.

"OH MY FUCK, JACK!" I screamed his name aloud, hot, creamy liquid shooting from my own naked tip. Jack wasn't about to give up though.

"No, Yusei… we're not finished yet." The King whispered in my ear, grabbed my length in his hand, and I felt his teeth actually tear beneath the skin protecting my jugular, a gasp of pleasing agony escaping me. His hand was soft, delicate with me at first, with strokes of gentle and encouraging squeezes. They became stronger, more intense, and he was soon jerking hastily away at me as he thrust into me again with the same manner. His finger nails ran along an especially lively nerve ending in my rod, and I moaned loudly as a feeling of electricity passed through the nerve. Blood rushed into the second area of my pleasure, causing it to harden drastically in his fingers. His tongue slid along the jugular inside my neck, lapping at it, the thing pulsating wildly. His length squirted hot, steamy ejaculate inside of me, and my own tip followed suit. Collapsing on top of me, Jack kissed my neck one last time, and my lack of energy consumed my consciousness immediately.

I awoke to the smell of ginger, lemon, and soy sauce. I was lying on a couch, blanket draped over me. Getting up from my resting place, I noticed a very busy Jack in the kitchen.

"Godaftens, Yusei."

"Good evening, Jack, Is this your home?" I asked, looking at the steel and neutral shades all around, with dark violet hibiscus and greenery climbing the pillars on the wall.

"Yes, this is my home." He echoed, molding seaweed around cylinders of crab meat for sushi, and draping thumb sized sheets of tuna over rice arcs for sushami.

"So… why did we have sex yesterday?" Jack stopped mid sushami mold, and took a seat across from me at the table.

"…I came to you yesterday to seduce you and kill you." I stumbled backwards, knocking my chair down, and Jack sighed. "Don't be afraid of me… It's not as though I like doing that to anyone! But… I'm an incubus. I feed off the love others. Yesterday, I'd had a bad breakup with someone, so I needed someone to feed off of. I found you, and knew as soon as our fuck was over you'd lose interest in me. So I was planning to kill you just as you reached orgasm… but I couldn't bring myself to do it. "

"So why am I still alive?"

"Because you're too good a person to die by someone as evil as me." Aww… I'm special.

"Was it love at first sight or what?" I teased, crossing my arms.

"You could say that…" I actually took the dominance this one and kissed Jack, right on the lips. We hadn't kissed yesterday, mostly just fucked… I had a feeling though… this could be something good.


End file.
